


Learning Love (and Lust)

by Shaele



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaele/pseuds/Shaele
Summary: Vanitas carried Sora in his heart after he saved Kairi, and it was only a matter of (a lot of) time before Vanitas and Sora really got to understand each other...And their feelings for one another





	Learning Love (and Lust)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at tags.  
> Anyways! I havent posted in like a year. And this is my first kingdom hearts one. Whoo
> 
> This was not at all beta'd. I wrote this on my phone in bed and just let the tide do as it pleased. So this happened.

One thing Sora quickly learned about having to call Vanitas’ heart is home was just how easily accessible Vanitas’  _ true _ feelings were.

It turns out all the negativity inflicted onto him was a way to manipulate Vanitas to not understand what positive emotions felt like, which in turn made Vanitas think they  _ weren't  _ positive. 

And now that the shadow that he cast had saved his heart from being shattered months ago after saving Kairi, Sora basically had all the time in the world to teach Vanitas what kindness and compassion were supposed to feel like.

It started with a lot of arguments, of course. Of how Sora couldn't understand what he was going through and how Sora is an idiot for even letting himself get destroyed like this. Despite his harsh words, however, Sora often found Vanitas diving into his own heart, the faintest hint of relief in his eyes every time they landed onto Sora.

Vanitas would never admit it, but he liked Sora's company. 

Days turned into weeks and Vanitas’ words grew less less hostile. Sora would be able to get close enough to hold his hand, or touch his shoulder - small gestures, letting Vanitas get used to the warm feeling. It didn't take long for Vanitas to start initiating the gestures himself, and he often found himself searching for Sora for warmth and what he wanted to believe was kindness.

And then months started to pass, and the hand holding had gradually turned to hugs and kisses, and Sora learned even more about Vanitas and how much the Darkness was affecting his judgement back then. He learned that Vanitas was touching on the idea of being allowed to feel positive emotions, albeit slowly - but any progress is good progress.

Sora knew most of his friends thought he wasn't alive anymore - save for maybe Ventus, who was Vanitas’ literal other half and had some sort of connection to him after all this time still. Somehow, though, he didn't mind keeping this all a secret for as long as Vanitas wanted Sora to himself; if this was a way to help Vanitas, then he would gladly stay.

Sora had eventually stopped counting the days, and Vanitas began to spend more and more time with Sora in his heart. Vanitas often found himself seeking kisses from Sora, not really understanding just what he was feeling, but the warmth and the  _ need  _ to be with Sora and make Sora happy was all the drive he needed to constantly have the other in his arms, mouths either moving to banter, whisper sweet words, or to lock against one another's. Sora knew what he had started to feel was true, unconditional love, but he wouldn't act on it yet, not until Vanitas knew the weight of the word. In the meantime, he would slowly teach Vanitas about what the other was feeling, whether it be nervousness, happiness, or even compassion.

Vanitas was beginning to understand why the light was always the one to prevail; the warmth and sense of security from Sora made him want to stay in the other's arms for forever, even if it meant locking Sora in his heart like a prisoner.

But Vanitas wanted to know what these feelings were like  _ in real life _ , with the  _ real _ Sora showering him with kisses and words of comfort and joy.

So when Sora finally told him about love and how it was the strongest emotion of all, Vanitas finally set Sora free.

He had the ability to free him many many months ago, but he was so protective, so  _ obsessive  _ over his man that the thought of releasing him never came to mind.

It happened like a fairytale; Vanitas’ chest glowed and glimmered, then a radiant orb shot out and into the air. It wasn't painful; rather, Vanitas felt almost relieved to have Sora free and able to do as he truly pleased.

Then Sora appeared in front of him, clothes torn and tattered just like the moment Vanitas took him in, and instead of running away like Vanitas thought he would do, he fell into Vanitas’ arms and hugged him tight.

“Thank you, Vani.” Were Sora's first words to him, and neither could stop the tears from falling as they held each other in the middle of a field not too far away from the town of Corona.

Vanitas finally told Sora that it had been nearly three years since he pulled Sora in, but instead of being met with surprise and anger, Sora only smiled and thanked him again for keeping the both of them safe for so long.

Vanitas stared into Sora's eyes, searching for any ill emotions, but not finding any.

Sora really was just a pure ball of happiness- and love.

Vanitas couldn't help it just then - he pushed a dirty Sora into a tree and kissed him, harshly at first but then it melted into a sort of desperation he couldn't quite understand, but when Sora moaned quietly Vanitas suddenly understood just what he was thinking.

He pulled away, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he pulled Sora's hand and lead them to Corona to dress Sora up in much better clothing. Being a single man, however, Sora settled for some plain bright shorts, a white shirt, and a loose red vest. He looked like any other person in Corona, but nobody held the sun in their smile like Sora did.

Sora grinned goofily, making Vanitas’ heart flutter once more.

_ Love. _ Vanitas thought, loving the warmth that spread throughout his body. 

They spent the rest of the day there, not particularly doing anything aside from letting Sora get used to his real feet again and allowing him to venture through different kinds of stalls. The next day Vanitas asked if Sora wanted to see his friends, but Sora shook his head and said that Vanitas came first right now, and Sora wanted to make sure Vanitas knew Sora was right his side now and always.

Sora still hadn't been counting the days that passed, but Vanitas was wondering by the third month why Sora wasn't so eager to return to his friends and family.

So he asked Sora, plainly with a hint of fear in his words for some reason, and almost cried again when Sora answered.

“Because I love you, Vani, and I want you to know that I do. My friends… they have company to rely on, but you don't and I don't want my love to feel alone ever again.”

Vanitas kissed him to hide his tears, but Sora's hands on either of his cheeks let him know that it went unnoticed. He didn't know how long they kissed or if someone had managed to wander the same trail they were strolling down and found them, but he honestly couldn't care less.

There was a new feeling now, something that he felt not quite at the pit of his stomach. Sora's hands had trailed down his back and rested on his hips, earning a soft moan from him.

Sora pulled away, still smiling, their foreheads still touching. “You feel that, right?”

Vanitas wasn't sure if Sora meant the new feeling or something else. “I want to touch you more.” He murmured, not understanding why just yet but the way Sora's smile widened made it obvious he felt the same. He tentatively put his hands on Sora's waist, only starting to explore his clothes body when Sora hummed encouragingly.

He felt so hot, and he needed something but couldn't identify just  _ what _ it was.

And then Sora's cool fingertips were lightly wandering the small of Vanitas’ back, and all he knew was he wanted  _ more _ .

He wanted to feel all of Sora, for Sora to feel all of him.

The clothes were too warm. They were  _ in the way _ .

Before Vanitas’ mind short-circuited, he managed to make a portal and send them right from the outskirts of San Fransokyo into the hotel room they had booked for a week.

It was private, and quiet save for their heavy breathing, and Vanitas finally felt the courage to simply pull Sora's shirt off and start roving his slim body. Sora shuddered, tugging on Vanitas’ shirt until he got the message. They were both wearing the same thing - a plain black tee and faded jeans to fit into the world - but Vanitas stubbornly wore a belt just because it looked cool. Vanitas had pushed Sora onto the bed before making a move to remove the rest of the their clothes, moaning when Sora's hungry eyes met his.

“What is this feeling?” Vanitas asked, his breath hitching whenever Sora touched a sensitive spot. 

“I think…” Sora looked thoughtful. “I think it's like love. But a little more.”

“You don't.. know?”

Sora shook his head, still smiling. “But I know I love you, Vani, and I love the way you're making me feel.”

“I…” Vanitas let out a shaky breath before smiling. “I feel the exact same.”

“Then let's feel good together.” Sora murmured, pulling Vanitas back down into a kiss. Their hips bumped against each other's. Sending a wave of heat and electricity through Vanitas’ veins. He moaned loudly, grinding his hips down harder, faster, and the only thing that stopped him was Sora's hands on his hips, holding them tight and in place.

“Vani…” Sora whined. “I'm gonna…”

“Gonna…?”

“I don't know what exactly….” Sora mumbled, “but you feel that too, right?” 

Vanitas nodded. “Like I was going to explode down there.”

“I think that's kinda the point.” Sora laughed, kissing Vanitas. “But let's do it together… without our underwear. I don't wanna clean it.”

Vanitas frowned. “Clean what?”

Sora laughed, a sound that always calmed Vanitas’ nerves. “You'll see.”

He tugged Vanitas’ boxers down, and then his own, and now that there wasn't any clothing to hide their erections Sora took them both in one hand, causing both men to moan loudly.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Vanitas breathed, almost instantly beginning to move his hips. Sora threw his head back, moving his hips to match Vanitas’ pace, crying out in pleasure when he had finally hit his limit.

It took a few more strokes for Vanitas to follow suit. Sora was a complete mess of white substance, and upon seeing Sora's blissed-out expression and the white that covered his stomach, Vanitas began to understand what Sora meant by exploding.

He didn't collapse beside Sora. Instead, he watched intently as their labored breathing evened out and Sora's face fell from that blissful expression to a fond and loving one. Vanitas knew he was mirroring the same smile and warmth on his own face, and he wanted so much to bring more pleasure to Sora right then and there.

They stayed like that though, just watching each other breathe and drinking in the new sensations.

It wasn't too long before Vanitas leaned down to kiss Sora again, softly and tenderly at first before getting hungrier and hungrier as time went by.

“There's another… way to feel good.” Sora gasped as Vanitas had begun to stroke their erections together. “I… I accidentally clicked on something on a thing called the internet…”

Vanitas only hummed, too caught up in the pleasure to really listen. 

“Vani, wait, lemme-” Sora couldn't finish his sentence; Vanitas had bitten onto Sora's neck and sucked on it, easily leaving a small bruise. Sora moaned, grabbing Vanitas’ shoulders and squeezing.

“Vani, lemme try.. something… “ he tried again, and this time Vanitas listened. He pulled away, a little puzzled, and watched as Sora rummaged through the nightstand for a small bottle.

“They weren't kidding when they said the rooms came prepared with everything.” Sora said, laughing at Vanitas’ confused expression. He took one of Vanitas’ hands and poured the lube onto his fingers, rubbing the stuff in. “I'll lead you.” He murmured as he took Vani's hand and lead it down towards his ass. “Slowly, okay?”

Vanitas was puzzled, but did as he was told to do. Sora was moaning and gasping softly with every push and pull of Vanitas’ finger, and as he added another digit on command he suddenly realized he was getting excited just watching Sora writing under his touch.

Did it really feel that good to have fingers up the ass?

Vanitas didn't ask; he instead listened to Sora's requests, scissoring, adding, and thrusting just how Sora wanted it.

It was when Sora told him to stop that made him confused.

“Didn't it feel good?” he asked.

“ _ Amazing. _ ” Sora breathed, switching their positions. “But there's more to it.”

Sora pumped Vanitas’ cock back to life before lifting himself onto it. The head just barely pressing into Sora's hole.

“Not too fast yet, okay?” Sora looked at Vanitas. “I'm trusting you.”

Vanitas’ heart swelled. “Just tell me what to do.”

“Just… stay still.” Sora smiled, then began to push himself in.

Vanitas moaned, resisting the urge to buck his hips up and into Sora. It was so tight, so  _ hot _ , and fuck, it felt  _ so good _ . Sora was moaning, moving ever so slowly as he got used to Vanitas’ size. When he wa fully sheathed, Sora sat there panting heavily, eyes clouded with an emotion Vanitas didn't have the word for just yet.

And then, suddenly, Sora was moving his hips back and forth, up and down, and Vanitas almost cried out on surprise and pleasure as Sora began to ride him.

Sora wasn't hiding his moaning, but would bite his lip when he knew he was going to yell. Vanitas started to move his hips, too, matching his pace with Sora's, who was slowly quickening his.

Sora was so entranced in the pleasure he had to brace himself on Vanitas’ chest. Sora felt so good, so  _ full _ , and he hadn't even realized he was moaning Vanitas’ name with every thrust until Vanitas started to call out Sora's as well.

Vanitas shifted his position  _ just a little _ , but it was enough to make Sora see stars as his prostate was being hit over and over again. He kissed Vanitas,  _ hard _ , in an attempt to muffle the screams escaping his throat.

Vanitas in turn moved harder _ , faster _ , desperate to make Sora feel good. He felt that feeling of exploding once again, and he could barely warn Sora before he came, his pace suddenly becoming erratic as he tried to push his dick as far into Sora as possible.

“ _ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _ ” Was all he could manage to say, grabbing Sora's aching member and stroking it. “Fuck,  _ Sora _ .”

Sora whined as he came too, pulling Vanitas’ dick  out and thrusting into their hand as they rode out their orgasm.

Sora and Vanitas stared at one another, breathing heavily as they slowly got off from their high. This whole thing was so new, but it felt  _ so good _ , and Vanitas wanted to do it again and again, to make Sora feel so good and so lost in Vanitas like that. 

“I gotta… clean.” Sora murmured, slowly crawling off of Vanitas. Before he left for the shower, though, he motioned for Vanitas to follow. “You too… and you can bring the bottle if you want.”

Sensing the silent invitation, Vanitas grinned and grabbed the bottle, almost tripping over scattered clothes as he went after his new lover.

He was just as addicted to this new feeling as he was addicted to his Love for Sora, and it only took one look to know Sora felt the exact same way.

He briefly wondered what Sora's friends would say about them being lovers, but he decided that it didn't matter.

These positive feelings matter.

Love matters.

Sora matters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand done! I have a lot more one shots wandering around in my mind. Feel free to yell at me on Twitter (@XIII_rksr)
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
